WITH LOVE
by AillaSilveraWrite
Summary: how about you can't expressing you heart with words by talking? just wrote a letter...! this is my first noragami fanfiction, please read... and comment... and sorry if it'll be a bit OOC. i try my best (i don't own noragami, i just made a fanfiction)
1. Dear parents

**Dear parents**

 _Dear Yato and Hiyori..._

 _I.. Actually, I don't know what should I write on this letter for you both, but.. Maybe I can tell both of you about my feelings. Don't laugh! I.. First, I have to said thank you for EVERY single thing that you both have done to me. From the start, you, both, always helped me out.. You saw me on the street and called me and named me.. I really like the name that you gave to me, Yato... I know I was ever being a stubborn person and also an annoying one before, I know I still acted like that sometimes, so thank you that you, both of you, still want to be with me until now... I'm really sorry about the past that we had.. It was all my fault... I'm sorry about the harsh thing I ever said to you, Hiyori.. And I'm very sorry I had stabbed you, Yato.. I always gave you both a really hard time in the past.. I'm so sorry.. I was really a rascal before.. But you, both, NEVER shouted me out.. Even when I barely killed both of you, still, you both NEVER gave up on me.. You, both, called me back and saved me. Both of you always be there for me and I'm very thankful of that.. Really. Now time passes and you both still treated me right.. You both even gave me the best birthday EVER..! Thank you so much for that one. It was a funny dance but I really LOVE it. I hope that the three of us can be together for... So long time. I swear, on my name, that I'll NEVER leave and will try hard to be more useful, so I will be able protect both of you. I promise.. And last.. I'll make sure that you both won't regret the day you found me.. Hiyori, you may not a perfect girl in this world, but.. You're a VERY PERFECT BIG SISTER EVER for me. You also a best friend I ever had. And for Yato, you're really a hopeless God of Fortune, but at least, I'll promise to make you one.. I'll guide you as best as I can. You're a VERY BEST master and a good, perfect, big brother figure that I ever dare to ask for.. Thank you. Well, in the end, I have to say that... I really REALLY love you, both of you.. So much and always..._

 _Note: I forgot about one thing. (Hiyori, sorry if I may will disturbed you with this one, but can I be a selfish kid this time?) You two may not a real one, but you both always looked perfect together and since Yato had known as my father figure, I really like the idea of you, Hiyori, being my mother figure (It just because you, BOTH, always treated me more like a child). I really hope for a perfect family.. So, can I get one? Please..? May I'm not a best son ever, but I'll try my best to be one for both of you... I'll make you both proud of me, I swear..._

 _Note, again: Thank you for everything, and I love you, Mom, Dad... Very much and always._

 _Your kid, Yukine._


	2. For you

**For you**

 _For my dearest snow sound..._

 _Dear, Yukine.. Thank you for the letter you had wrote for me and Yato. It was the best one, really. You won't believe this but trust me, it was real: Yato was cried, loudest than ever, when he read your letter. Me so. We're so happy to read it. I really like your name too, so I write the meaning of it in the beginning of my letter. Yato really has a good sense, by the way. I write this answer alone cause Yato wanted to write his own letter. Maybe he want to tell you a lot of things. You know, Yukine? I'm so touched when you said that you will try your best to be strong to protect us.. It's really a great thing I'd ever read. Thank you so much about that. For the past things, please don't take it too much.. It was nothing. I forgive you for everything. I already forgot it all. For me you also the best little brother I ever had. I'm so glad you like your birthday celebration. Sorry you had to see that funny dance. It was my idea to celebrated your first birthday but Yato was the one who tried to make it the best. Thank him. And about your request in the end of your letter... May you don't know but from the start, I always see you as my own family... My own little brother... Even my own son. That's why I didn't mind you to sleep with me. But I thought it was kinda weird to saw you as my son since we're barely on the same age. But as time pass and I grew more older than you, I found it was not a big problem. We are family already, so you don't have to ask for it, Yukine. And also, I, with Yato, always proud of you.. Especially Yato. You are his best regalia ever, don't you remember? And don't forget too, you are THE BEST KID IN THE WORLD EVER that we ever dare to ask for... And we love you very very much, dear.. Always._

 _Note: If you really wanted it, you can always call me Mom. I will love to hear it._

 _Note, again: I wish we can be together for a long long time too, Yukine. That's my dream: together with you and Yato, always._

 _With all loves from your 'mother', Hiyori._


	3. To you

**To you**

 _To my little jerk-regalia..._

 _Dear my Yukine or my Sekki or my best blessed vessel ever... First to say, I forgave you for everything you had done to me... It was really nothing. But don't you think you can do it anymore..! It's more enough for three of us. I never want to feel it again... What should I write again? Oh, yeah, for the dance, how dare you called it funny?! I tried to make an unforgetable one! But it's ok, as long as you like it. Hiyori was unsure about that in the first but she does it better anyway... It was her idea, actually, to celebrated your birthday. And talk of it, are you keep our gifts still? I hope you are cause I'll be so disappointed if you're not. Your letter was really make Hiyori cry, kid... She said she so touchful. I know you can do the best Yukine, either for me or Hiyori. You already severed your life for me and I'm very thankful of that. About Hiyori, well, she always did her best to helped us both, and she did it most of the time. So I think, it's already be our task to keep her save. And talk about her safety, I wish I can do something about the long-therm relationship between us for both of you. That's my dream too, Yuki, but, you must be remember that she's from another side and we can't keep her forever with us, no matter how she begged us for... I hope you'll understand it. About a perfect family, I think I can't asked for another best one beside you both. You and Hiyori were too perfect to me and I'll do anything to make you both happy. That's my goal. And talk about my goal, what do you mean with I'm a hopeless God of Fortune, you little bastard?! Did you mean I can't take off my character as a God of Calamity?! I already be a Delivery God for so long time so don't you think that I can't! I have you as my guide post and a blessed regalia, so I'll be the real Mighty God of Fortune! I'll prove it! Just watch and you'll see. I have no doubt of you and I'm SOOO proud of you. You're the best son and best regalia ever. Thank you for your existence on my side, kid. Even sometimes you're still act like a moron, I'll always love you the way you are... Really._

 _Note: I really like the point that you called Hiyori your mother. I guess Hiyori will like it. Do you think she wants to marry me? You have to help me about that, Yuki!_

 _Note, again: We will always love you and proud of you, Yukine. You're our best son, and you'll always be. Love you, kiddo..._

 _With all proud from your Fortune-God-'Father', Yato_


	4. Dear family

**Dear family**

 _Dear Father..._

 _I know that you always want the best for me. I also know, exactly, your loathed for the Gods cause I'm the one who was created by your hate. But it was really a long time I stucked in your arms with nowhere to ran and I felt bored. I'm tired to fullfilled all of your cruelly wishes to killed people. I wished you could understanding my boredom and independency one day but it didn't come out anyway. So I made the desicion to break all your rules and left you behind. All I wanted is a freedom and a real family. Cause the one that we had really make me sick. I decided to create a new family which so different from us. Which full of warmth, not like us. But you always hate it if I make a friend. You even didn't let me to talk to other people when I was a kid. It was too long ago and I found myself missing someone. Now after years, I had friends but you never like them. You even tried to killed them and I thought I couldn't compromised it anymore. I'm enough. So I left. I'm sorry about it. But I'll have no regrets. I'll protect my family and my friends from you and will never let you touch them or break them like you did to 'her'. Now, I had to keep move on, Father. Forward, and I'll never looking back. So don't try to get me back. I even will release the name that you given to me and being known by other name which I like the most. Someday, I'm sure, I'll be able to survive in this world without you. I'll be able to cut out all our ties. I promise. I swear. So this is the time to say goodbye._

 _Your son, Yaboku, no, Yato._

* * *

 _Dear Scarlet..._

 _Can I call you with that name? I know I already revoked that one but still, I couldn't call you with another name. Even sometimes I called you as a Stray, I knew you as Scarlet for so long. I know you were mad at me since I had release you but I want you to know that it wasn't because I hate you, no. It just because I wanted to show Father that I'll NEVER depended on him anymore. YOU are the strongest bind that tied me up to him, so If I could release you, he would believe that I'm really serious to left him. Also, I felt tired to sliced away people's life. I have to admited that I felt sorry after I did it, you're the one that knew me for years, but you should know that I had no regret of it. You know, I can receive all your ragged to me, but please, DON'T threw it all to my new family, ESPECIALLY my son. I know you hated him so much since I had choose him as my only regalia and replaced you. But that kid already got so much pain. I know his sorrow so well and never want him to through it all anymore. So PLEASE, don't EVER hurt him. And about the girl, she's a VERY IMPORTANT person to me, so STAY AWAY from her. I beg you for these all not as your ex-master but as your brother, cause I STILL think of you as my sister. And also, I hope you can receive my decision. Love you, Scarlet, and goodbye._

 _Wish you for the best, Yato_


	5. Another notes

**Another notes**

 _To my future-bride Hiyo..._

 _Hiyoriii, Since Yukine asked us to be his parents, I thought about one thing... From the first, it's clear that I AM his Father, but, even you acted like his mother, we don't have a real relationship, so that's why I asked this: Will you marry me? Please..? For Yukine?_

 _Your God of Fortune, Yato._

* * *

 _To my jobless-God..._

 _I told you for A HUNDRED times today... I WON'T marry you. I'll do everything for Yukine but for this one, I can't. I still have a lot of studies I should do to reach my dream and I have NO time to think about something SO far in the UNSEEN-future. So can you ask for it later? When I write 'later' I DIDN'T mean for a minute later, but A DECADE later. Understand? Hopefully you get it, Yato..._

 _Your tired-follower, Hiyori._

* * *

 _To my poor-'Mom'/big sister..._

 _Sorry about that annoying-jobless-'Dad'/master, Hiyori. I'll guarantee that he WON'T disturbed you anymore with his silly letters. Let me take care of that fool-moron-sweaty-hands-God. Have a nice study..._

 _Your you-can-count-on-me-kid, Yukine._

* * *

 _To my little snow..._

 _Thank's Yukine. If you can extract from my class a silly-tracksuit-God named Yatogami, I promised to give you a new encyclopedy about dinosaurs, the one that you wanted. Take him OUT and do WHATEVER to SHUT him down._

 _Your full-of-thankful-'mother', Hiyo._

* * *

 _To the guide-post of the fucking bitch..._

 _Kazumaaa! Help me! I'm going to be killed by my own hafuri..! Please, HELP..!_

 _Yatogami._

* * *

 _To my honorable teacher and senior..._

 _Kazuma-san, please IGNORE every SINGLE letter that was sent to you signed Yato._

 _With honor, Yukine._

* * *

 _To Iki-san..._

 _Sorry to disturbed you, but I felt that there's something wrong with Yato-san and Yukine-kun. I've got a letter from Yato-san, telling that he's going to be killed by Yukine-kun. He seems like he really needed a help. Did you know what was really happened?_

 _Worrying, Kazuma._

* * *

 _To Kazuma-san..._

 _NO need to worry. Whatever happened to Yato means he DESERVED it. Everything's fine._

 _Have a nice day, Iki Hiyori._


	6. With Loathe to someone

**With Loathe**

 _To... Someone._

 _I... Really, REALLY, don't know WHY I write this letter for you, but... I couldn't help myself, my hand, to take pen and paper and write something to you. Don't ask me why! I... I don't know either._

 _I just want to say, eh, write, eh, tell, eh,-fuck! Whatever!- that I..._

 _I'vegotaticket,no,Yato,gotaticketasapayforhisworkthistime,it'sanicefilm,Hiyorisaid,IwanttoseeitbutYatodidn'twanttogoandsincetheticketisfortwosoIcan'tgoaloneandIdon'thaveanyotherpersontogowith...Willyoujoinmetogoandwatchthefilmtogether?_

 _I know that we... Well, I know you may think this is stupid or I'm going insane, but 'things' were not work well on us since we first met-you know what I mean-. I know that you hate me. But I think we can try to start it all over again. Or... Can we? I know this is sound crazy to you, but I should tell you that I'm not, really NOT, want to mess up with you this time... I just want to have a, well, some 'normal' stuff, maybe, with... You. So... Will you go with me? Ihopeyouwill, but if you're not, it's really fine. I never mind it and I won't push you any further, 'cause I understand why. Maybe I should give up on this..._

 _Note: Sorry, I do not write your name. You have too many and I don't know which one to use or you like. And you hate to called 'nora', right? Well... That's all I want to write._

 _Wishforyourreply..._

 _Signed, Yukine_

* * *

 _For 'someone'..._

 _Everything IS go wrong between us, yes, you were right. And wrong. I don't hate you. I LOATHE you, no, I ABHORE you._

 _My names are: Mizuchi (my Father's); Hiiro (my favourite one but I don't have it anymore because of you); Tsutsumi (from Ebisu-sama); Eyami (belongs to Takemikadzuchi-sama); Furuhime (remember my artwork as Reiki? It was our first fight); Omi; Nori; Yuki (sounds like yours, don't you think? With different meaning); An; Yagi; etc._

 _Did you forget to put spaces between your words?_

 _Note: I'll join you. Maybe it'll be good to have some, well, 'normal stuff' like you said. It won't make 'things' going more wrong. Or will it?_

 _Ihopenot._

 _Signed, just-take-your-pick_

* * *

 _To... Mizuchi (Ipickedit)_

 _We meet this Saturday? Twelve o'clock in the noon, at the train station?_

 _Signed, Yukine_

* * *

 _For Yukine..._

 _Ok. See you?_

 _Signed, Mizuchi (why you picked it? Have any reasons?)  
_

* * *

 _To Mizuchi (Ilikeitmorethananyothernamesthatyouhadwrote)..._

 _Yeah, see you..._

 _Signed, Yukine_


End file.
